deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki:Ram
| image = File:DeadIsland25.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Ram on top of an overturned truck. | title = | speed = Fast | weapon = None | aggression = High | danger = Moderate - High | location = First encountered at the Church | health = }} The Ram is a Special Zombie in the game Dead Island. Overview Rams are an extremely tough, strong, ferocious and persistent member of the undead. These undead were either already mad before the outbreak or were restrained during it. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them down with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against these terrifying undead specimens. The Ram is first encountered at Saint Christopher's Church, attempting to break down the barred doors along with several Walkers. (The first encountered Ram has different behavior than other Rams, it will not chase the target outside of the church's yard, and it has the ability to stop in the middle of a charge if that charge seems to lead it outside the church's yard). Tips *If you're facing a Ram let him charge at you, and then jump to the side. When he misses you, he gets disoriented. While he is disoriented you can get about 5-6 slices, or 2-3 with two handed, at his back until he kicks at you. To avoid the kick jump back after the 6th/3rd hit, then let him charge again and repeat. It only takes a couple of charges before he goes down. *Be aware of the area around you as to not get caught up on a small item on the ground or draw the attention of earlier unseen zombie(s) while dodging and positioning. This can prove hazardous. *Rams can also be a beneficial ally if the strategy is used correctly. If any zombies are closing in on your position while a Ram is in the vicinity, you can angle yourself so that the zombies are between you and the Ram. The Ram will see you and charge, running down any zombies in his path. This can be extremely effective if one said zombie is a Suicider that the Ram runs down on route to you. *If you're facing a Ram outside near some elevation such as a car or ambulance then he will forget you're there when you jump onto said object. *Sometimes the Ram will be right beside you while you're on the vehicle and not care that you're killing him slowly. *When you face the Ram in the Supermarket, run towards the carts and jump behind them. If you're lucky he'll just walk around and catch himself on fire granting you an easy kill. *Throwing an explosive knife at the exposed back of the Ram while on a car, is an easy way of taking care of them. *Elemental weapons are extremely effective against the Ram, it can damage the ram throught his armor, it is advisable to keep more than enough ingredients for the elemental mod, as many as possible, and always carry an elemental weapon, as later in the game, you will often face the Ram. *Molotovs have little effect on Rams. It is best to use Deo-Bombs or Grenades when attacking from a distance. *Try shooting explosive containers around or near the Ram for additional damage or the kill. *Lure the Ram into a burning area and stand on a structure just out of reach, move in and out of the area the Ram is able to reach you to keep him inside the flames until it dies. *The Ram has a habit of attacking whomever attacked it last, if you are in the vicinity of Punks (in Moresby), or other hostile survivors, they will start shooting the Ram as they see it as a bigger threat than you. Lure them together, and you should have an easy "two birds with one stone" scenario. *Throw meat bait againt ram cause zombie around that area attack ram. *Vehicles are highly effective against Rams. Appearance The Ram is a hulking Zombie, it wears a straight jacket that permanently binds his arms to his chest which is lucky for any survivors and making it impossible for him to use them in combat, if he could, he would be an extremely difficult foe. He is also wearing a prison-issue cannibal mask on his face which stops him from biting and infecting others. *Rams seem to resemble the Charger from Left 4 Dead 2. Abilities He charges at you like a ram (his charge-route is slightly more follow-the-target as it moves, not just in a straight line). He also has the ability to kick when in close quarters. This will cause the player to lose health (though not nearly as much as the ram attack), knockdown, and loss of stamina. Notes *There is an achievement for killing a Ram with Sam B's tackle ability entitled Oh No You Didn't Trivia The Ram is significantly larger and taller than most zombies, even Thugs, and it's unsure how it completely retained it's straight jacket, pants and mask. It might be a reference to the Charger in Left4Dead 2. Gallery Ramzombie.jpg|The Ram (center). The Ram.jpg|The Ram, charging. ram charge.jpg|Ram Charging at the Player. Dead-Island-14.jpg|Another Ram charging. E3-Dead-Island-008.png|A Ram charging Sam and Logan. Ram1.png|Ram outside of the Church. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 22-38-12-00.jpg|The weak spot on its back. References Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Dead Island Wiki